Information carrying cards provide identification, authentication, data storage and application processing. Such cards or parts include key cards, identification cards, telephone cards, credit cards, bankcards, tags, bar code strips, other smart cards and the like. Counterfeiting and information fraud associated with traditional plastic cards causes tens of billions of dollars in the losses each year. As a response, information carrying cards are getting “smarter” to enhance security. Smart card technologies provide solutions to prevent fraud and decrease resulting losses.
Information carrying cards often include an integrated circuit (IC) embedded in a thermoplastic material, such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC). Information has been input and stored in the integrated circuit before a transaction. In use, information carrying cards work in either a “contact” or “contactless” mode. In contact mode, an electronic component on the card is caused to directly contact a card reader or other information receiving device to establish an electromagnetic coupling. In contactless mode, the electromagnetic coupling between the card and the card reading device is established through electromagnetic action at a distance, without the need for physical contact. The process of inputting information into the IC of the information carrying card also works in either of these two modes.
When information carrying cards become “smarter,” the amount of information stored in each card often increases, and the complexity of the embedded IC's also increases. The cards also need to withstand flexing to protect sensitive electronic components from damage as well as offer good durability during use. A relatively easy and full-scale commercial process having improved productivity at low cost is also desired.